


I Think I'll Miss You Forever

by Its_A_Hopeless_Dreamer



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_A_Hopeless_Dreamer/pseuds/Its_A_Hopeless_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only moments they had were dusk and dawn. Mark longed to see the wondrous, mysterious beauty of Jack, who played among the stars. Mark, who burned bright in the day, thought of those precious moments. He couldn't abandon his position due to the humans on earth needing the warmth and light.</p><p>The Sun longed for the Moon and to have what any other being has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'll Miss You Forever

The only moments they had were dusk and dawn. Mark longed to see the wondrous, mysterious beauty of Jack, who played among the stars. Mark, who burned bright in the day, thought of those precious moments. He couldn't abandon his position due to the humans on earth needing the warmth and light. The more Mark thought about it, how unfair their love was, how much he needed Jack, how much he wished to call the other his own; he decided to confront Jack in the short time they had. At dusk, when the colors of the sky darkened from a light blue to a dark blue, tinged with pinks and purples, rose Jack. He had a gentle glow to him, his blue eyes filled with the galaxies and secrets. A smile at Mark was enough to mend the sun's broken heart for awhile. " Good night, Sun." Jack whispered, but tonight Mark wasn't having it, and cried out, "Why must we be apart, why must I see you for a short amount of time, why must we have terrible fates? " He bombarded the Moon with questions, as he stayed. Jack's smile faded slightly, as he pondered the question, staring Mark. "You and I have to be apart. It's not much, but treasure the short amount of time that we have, my burning love. The Earth needs us, and we can't be in the sky at the same time. " The Moon shook his head and sighed deeply, " I do wish to be with you. But alas, fate has decided otherwise. Now go. I need continue what I must do. " Mark remained quiet to listen to the gentle soul before him speak, but also to piece himself back together. " I love you." Was all that Mark was able to say, and left Jack to watch over the Earth in a glow as the stars twinkled in beauty. In the Sun's opinion, the stars weren't any match next to the Moon. As Jack buried himself in a blanket of darkness, he thought of the conversation. He looked around at the twinkling stars then down upon the humans. His soul was gentle, and he listened to the secrets of those down below. Tonight, on the other hand, was different. The Moon felt slight jealousy of the mortals. They were able to see their lover and fall asleep next to them, unlike him and Mark. Jack drew his gaze away from the Earth and began his journey across the sky, no longer playful, but rather somber, ignoring the stars. At dawn, Mark was getting up, ready to watch upon the humans, ready to help agriculture and pour his warmth and care onto the surface. He saw the Moon and smiled sadly, as the stars went out. The Sun thought over his lover's words, and realized that they had to enjoy their love from afar, and he couldn't be in the same sky as the Moon, for he burned too bright. When the Sun went away, the stars came out, the Moon rose. To show his love, the Sun died every night to let the Moon breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something on my mind and I felt creative sooooo  
> But this is my first fic so please don't be too hard on me, but I will gladly take tips on improving :)  
> Have a nice day/night! 
> 
> P.s I will also take prompts so ^-^


End file.
